Saga de One shots
by Taniushka
Summary: Una coleccion echa solamente de one-shot - o "desconectados" -. Amor, suspenso, accion, traicion y mas en esta simple saga de One-Shots- - Aclaracion, no tiene un orden especifico, podes leerlo en cualquier orden  pero agradeceria que lo leyeran todo ;
1. Algo

**ACLARACION: esto no es exactamente un "one-shot", esto es un (como me gusta decirle) "desconectado", una historia que no tiene ni principio ni final (mas o menos), asi que ya les aviso, ninguna de las historias que van a ver a continuacion las voy a seguir (o bueno, por lo menos por ahora, nunca se sabe que puede pasar, ¿o si? ;) ).**

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decir unas pocas palabras (XDDDDDD, eso sono muy raro, XDDDDDD), desde un poco antes de haber publicado el primer capitulo de Triangulos, tenia esta idea, pero por...cosa, nunca lo escivi (soy... un tanto "timida", para escribir lo que invento). Despues si me anime, pero solo lo publique en DA. Ahora se pregutaran "entonces, ¿por que lo publicas aca?", y no, no fue por que de rrepente me dije "¿y si lo publico?", o despues me mucho tiempo quise publicarlo aca, ni ninguna cosa que se imaginen... la verdadera razon es... que tuve un sueño donde lo publicaba.

¿no me creen?, okey, no me crean, pero es la simple verdad. Con ese punto claro, los dejo tranquilos:

(E... ignoren el nombre *risita nerviosa*)

* * *

><p>Algo...<p>

…Ya estaba cansado, cansado de todo eso, de huir, de que sus amigos estén heridos, de que alguien los persiga por esa mansión que parecía no tener fin, y no saber quién es ese "alguien", pero no podía hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era cuidar de sus amigos. Pero algo estaba mal, faltaba alguien, alguien muy importante.  
>-¿Isabella?, espérenme un segundo, Ferb, estas a cargo—Ferb levantó el pulgar, Phineas salió de la sala y comenzó a caminar.<br>Por un lado estaba cansado, por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero por otro, estaba enojado y preocupado a la vez, todo por la misma persona; Isabella. Minutos antes se habían peleado, él ya no recordaba la razón, pero recordaba cómo se había sentido, en ese momento había sentido un profundo enojo, no, profundo no es nada comparado con lo que había sentido, el había estado cegado por la ira… en ese momento le sorprendía como había reaccionado, pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo buscar a su amiga.  
>-¿Isabella?—se estaba preocupando cada vez más<br>-¿Phi-Phineas?—La voz de Isabella era casi inaudible, pero sonaba débil  
>-¿Isabella?, ¡Isabella!—Phineas empezó a correr por los pasillos de la mansión, preocupado (más preocupado) por cómo se escuchaba Isabella.<br>Ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar, quería saber cómo estaba Isa, quería pedirle perdón por lo que paso minutos antes (aunque ya haya pasado una hora)… quería simplemente estar con ella, no sabía porque, pero quería estar con ella, y saber que estaba a salvo…  
>Luego de correr varios minutos, escuchó otra vez la voz de Isa, esta vez más cerca, pero, esta vez estaban teñidas de dolor<br>-¡Phineas!  
>-¡Isabella!<br>Tras cruzar tres pasillos y al dar la vuelta, Phineas se encontró con una escena verdaderamente aterradora, estaba Isabella… con una cortadura en la pierna, y gran parte del piso, debajo de ella, cubierta de sangre. Él, por su parte, se acercó corriendo  
>-Isabella—cayó de rodillas, repitiendo su nombre, esperando que abra sus ojos, pero no, estaba quieta, con los ojos cerrados. No pudo contenerlo más, comenzó a llorar amargamente y a golpear el suelo con los puños cerrados, no podía creer que ella, la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, la persona que, cada vez que la veía, sin saber porque, se ponía feliz, muy feliz, estuviera…<br>-Hola, Phineas—Una voz salió de la nada, Phineas rápidamente se giró  
>-¿Quién eres?<br>-¿Te gusta lo que le hice a tu amiguita?—dijo ignorando la pregunta del cabeza de nacho, el, continuaba llorando, pero su expresión cambio, ya no sólo estaba triste, ahora estaba enojado, muy enojado  
>-Tú… ¡¿Tú fuiste el que hizo esto?—Su voz temblaba, nunca se había sentido tan furioso<br>-Jaja, tranquilo—no se podía ver quién era, pero estaba tranquilo, como si el cambio de Phineas no le produjera absolutamente nada—No está muerta—Phineas se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar eso, el misterioso sonrió—Por ahora  
>-¿Quién eres y por qué le hiciste esto a ella?<br>-No sólo a ella, por lo que se, tus amigos también están heridos—Sonrió aun más al ver que la cara de desconcierto de Phineas se transformaba en una mueca de ira, iba a decir algo, pero el desconocido lo interrumpió—Te gusta, ¿o no?  
>La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, su cara de ira se tranquilizó un poco (pero seguía enojado)<br>-¿De qué estás hablando?  
>-De la chica, te gusta ¿o me equivoco?<br>Phineas se sonrojó  
>-Mentira<br>El misterioso dejó de sonreír  
>-Aunque no te des cuenta, ella te gusta, y eso no va a cambiar<br>Phineas miró a Isabella de reojo, pero rápidamente volvió la mirada al desconocido  
>-Si, hipotéticamente hablando, claro, me gustara, ¿Cómo lo sabes?<br>El volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, sonrió de manera malvada  
>-En algunas cosas, yo sé mas de ti, que ti mismo<br>Phineas le dio un escalofrío, pero, al recordar lo que hizo, volvió a mirarlo con odio, y le dijo lentamente  
>-¿Por qué le hiciste esto?<br>-Porque me gusta ver como sufre, como gritaba pidiendo ayuda, tu ayuda… pobre, no llegaste a tiempo y ella pagó el precio—Luego se rió burlonamente y eso, eso fue más de lo que Phineas pudo soportar, lanzó un grito y se lanzó hacia el misterioso con intenciones de pegarle, a lo cual, el desconocido agarró su puño, y lo acercó, para que estén cara a cara- ¿enserio quieres saber quién soy?  
>Rápidamente lo lanzó, para que quede al lado de Isabella, en el suelo<br>-está bien… te diré quien soy—Y lentamente dio un paso, y otro, y así, hasta que la luz de la habitación cubrió su rostro y todo su cuerpo. Phineas, cuando se recuperó completamente, al ver al misterioso, se quedó paralizado, todo rastro de enojo fue suplantado por miedo, su garganta se secó, pero pudo articular algo  
>-Tu… tu… no puede ser, no puedo creer que… tu eres…<br>-Si Phineas… yo… soy tú.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>PAM PAM PAAAAAAM!<strong>, bueno, se que no esta muy bien redactado ni nada de eso, pero bueno, era mi primer historia (Triangulos parte 1 tampoco estaba bastante bien que digamos, XDDDD), ademas, si vieran la primera vez que lo escrivi, me matarian por todas las faltas ortograficas que hay, XDDDDDDDD

Pero volviendo, Bye bye, los queiro, Carpe Diem, Contra Misisipiana, Arrivedeci, etc :3

PD: no se preocupen, no todos los desconectados van a ser asi ^^... osea, la mayoria se parecen bastante, pero son diferentes a su manera ^^ (y ademas hay algunos que son de romance, otros solo de accion, otros de segunda dimencion, bla bla bla, tienen una gran variedad para elejir ^^)

PDD: pasado mañana publico el siguiente Desconactado... "Bajo la luna llena" *risita maligna*


	2. Bajo la luna llena

_Primero, antes que nada, perdon por no subirlo ayer, pero por algun problema del equipo no pude subirlo ¬¬, ahora si, siguo:_

Holaa, bienvenido a otro capitulo de "saga de one-shots", hoy vamos a entrar en un tema que me gusta bastante: Los hombres lobo (desde que era peque me encantaban las historias de hombres lobo... que mal que nunca lei ninguna ¬¬), tambien me gustan mucho los vampiros, pero yo que se, en ese momento queria escrivir sobre licantropor =P, XDDDDDDDDDD, bueno ya me fui de tema,

Una ultima cosa, en esta historia...bueno... es como "otra clase" de hombres lobo... despues les explico mejor, ahora lean:

* * *

><p>Bajo la luna llena<p>

Ahí estaba él, bajo la luna llena, ya casi convertido en una de esas bestias peludas, estaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que lo encontró, uno de los que se escaparon del calabozo. El preso se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y estaba temblando, mirándolo con miedo, él, por su parte, se estaba acercando lentamente con las garras preparadas para atacar. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, saltó, dispuesto a matarlo. El preso gritó, pero él ya lo había agarrado, le iba a dar el golpe final cuando divisó, arriba de las escaleras, a una chica de pelo negro y vestido rosa, tenía algo en la mano, era una jeringa, miró al licántropo, y dijo apenada:  
>-Waw… no creí esto posible… no de ti… Phineas.<br>Phineas la miró con un deje de enojo y soltó al preso, que huyó despavorido  
>-¿Qué tenemos aquí?, Isabella García-Shapiro, pensé que huirías, como el resto—Dijo sonriendo, y echándole una leve mirada a la puerta por la que segundos antes se había escapado el preso-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?<br>-Vine por ti…-Y le mostró la jeringa, Phineas dejó de sonreír—No puedo dejarte así sin más… no puedo…— Phineas la interrumpió enojado  
>-¡¿Por qué, por qué haces todo esto?<br>Isabella comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente  
>-Porque…-Y paró, cerró los ojos, para comenzar otra vez la oración-¿No recuerdas…?—Y abrió los ojos-¿…cuando hacías proyectos de verano?—Phineas cambió su cara de enojo por confusión—Hacías cosas geniales, y Ferb y yo te ayudábamos<br>-…Si…  
>Phineas la seguía mirando con el seño fruncido, pero ya más tranquilo, sus palabras le producían confusión, Isabella aprovechó esa confusión para seguir preguntando<br>-¿Recuerdas cuando hicieron la casa embrujada?, ¿y cuando llegó Meap?—Phineas lo recordaba, e, inconscientemente, sonrió, una sonrisa muy pequeña, pero era una sonrisa.  
>Isabella seguía bajando las escaleras, mientras que recordaba esos momentos, esos momentos en los cuales su amistad se fortalecía hasta que parecía… algo más.<p>

Phineas recordaba todo eso, y dejó de sonreír…sentía algo, algo en lo más profundo de su alma, algo que se mezclaba con todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos: tristeza, enojo, felicidad…  
>-¿Y también recuerdas el día…?—Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo, ese momento en el cual todo dio un giro; ya estaba cerca de Phineas, cerca, lentamente alzó la mano, y lo tomó delicadamente por el brazo, él miro su mano, y la miró a los ojos-¿…el día del baile?<br>Phineas se quedó quieto, sus ojos volvieron a ser azul oscuro, sí, claro que lo recordaba, como podría olvidarlo… ese día fue… hermoso…  
>-Isabella…<br>-¿Si, Phineas?—y sonrió  
>-yo…-Y posó su mano el hombro de Isabella<br>…Hermoso, hasta que paso eso, el huyó, se perdió en el bosque, y esa bestia peluda lo atacó, comenzando con todo eso  
>Phineas cerró los ojos, frustrado, y los volvió a abrir, pero esta vez, su azul oscuro cambió a negro, rápidamente sonrió malignamente<br>-…no lo recuerdo—y cerró sus garras sobre el delgado cuello de la chica. Ella pegó un grito, pero fue ahogado por Phineas que la alzó.

Phineas lentamente alzó su garra, dispuesto a darle el golpe final… pero…Isabella dijo algo… dos palabras…dos palabras que dejó el lugar más silencioso que antes, dos palabras que no pudo decirle en toda su vida, dos palabras… que hicieron que Phineas la soltara, retrocediera, y saliera corriendo, más confundido que antes, dos palabras  
>-Te… amo.<p>

Fin

* * *

><p>...Lo se, es un tanto peque :, pero igual no esta tan mal, XD

Bueno, como dije antes, hay como una nueva clase de hombres lobo... esto es como... otra dimencion, donde avitan los hombres lobo, para no lastimar a los humanos (algunos, otros porque es tipo una pricion), no se puede entrar ahi, solo cuando se acera la luna llena pueden salir, pero es algo muy dificil. La cosa es que cuando la luna llena cae justo la misma noche que Halloween, el portal se hace mas debil, y los hombres lobo malignos pueden escapar con mayor facilidad. (... Si, mi mente es algo extraña, XDDDDD)

ustedes se preguntaran "que ****** paso en el dia del baileeee? D:" bueno, les tengo una buena noticia y una mala...

la buena, estoy haciendo un fanfiction de eso :D

la mala... me quede sin inspiracion :( (pero si la quieren leer esta en mi DA :3, lo malo es que esta hasta el cap 2, y el baile esta en el 3... que todavia no ise :( )

Pero bue, otro dia lo voy a seguir :3

Proximamente- La playa (aviso, es muy cursi XD)

PD: en esta historia los personajes tienen 14


	3. La playa

Holaaaa!, perdon por tardar en publicarlo, es que... no tenia ganas XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, pero bueno, sacando eso, les vengo a entregar lo que seguramente es el One-Shot mas cursi que he hecho en mi vida (aunque no eh hecho muchos... pero bue, este seguramente es el mas cursi de mi vida hecha y por haber, XDDDDDDDDDDDD), EN SERIO, es MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY CURSI!, para las persoas que odian lo cursi, no lean pr lodas las cosas del mundo este one-shot, estan advertidos.

Pero para las demas personas, aca ta, el tercer desconectado/One shot:

* * *

><p><em><strong>La playa<strong>_

…Se sentaron en la orilla, respirando agitadamente, todavía les costaba creer lo que había pasado, una ola gigante de 30 metros… hubieran muerto de no ser por Ferb, que, justo antes de que se ahogaran, saco "algo" que los salvo.  
>En eso, Ferb acompaña a Vanessa adentro, en parte para estar con ella, y en parte, para dejar a su hermano y su mejor amiga solos.<br>Ellos, todavía cansados, se acostaron en la arena mojada. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, esos minutos en los que Phineas miró con tristeza a Isabella. Luego se paró, y comenzó a caminar por la playa, con la vista clavada en el suelo, alejándose cada vez más de su amiga. Ella, por su parte, se limitó a mirarlo, hasta que se sentó en una roca, a orillas del mar

* * *

><p>Adentro de la casa, Ferb veía la escena con tristeza y enojo, ¿Cómo Phineas podía irse así sin más? Vanessa de acercó<br>-¿Qué pasa Ferb? –Ferb señaló para afuera, Vanessa entendió apenas- ¿Qué le pasa a Phineas?  
>Ferb vaciló antes de decirlo<br>-…está confundido…  
>- ¿por?<br>Ahí ya no contestó más

* * *

><p>Después de un rato decidió ir con él; se lo veía pensativo y triste, sobretodo triste, a Isa le preocupaba verlo así. Se acercó lentamente para no sobresaltarlo, y se sentó al lado, el la miró, y volvió su vista a las olas. Se quedaron así, hasta que Isabella rompió el silencio<br>-Phineas, ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estas así?  
>El se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero rápidamente su cara mostró tristeza<br>-Isabella yo…-respiró profundamente, y la miró a los ojos—ya no quiero que seamos amigos.  
>Isabella se quedó quieta, impresionada por las palabras de Phineas, lentamente se le humedecieron los ojos<br>-¿Por qué?  
>El tuvo que respirar profundamente para que no se le quiebre la voz<br>-Isabella… hoy casi mueres por mi culpa… no quiero que esto se repita… de verdad, no se qué haría si tu…-Ahí ya no pudo seguir, en parte porque no quería terminar la oración, y en parte, porque había sentido como una gota liquida resbalaba por su mejilla, tardo unos pocos segundos para darse cuenta de que era una lagrima—Pero, todavía tengo una cosa que decirte, algo muy importante—Se quedó callado, nervioso, pensando si decirle, o no decirle…respiró profundamente, y siguió, nervioso (e igualmente triste)—Isabella… yo…  
>Pero algo pasó…<p>

* * *

><p>Vanessa se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar, Ferb solo miró la escena, aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba igual de impresionado que Vanessa… en ese momento se giró hacia la gótica, y le dijo con voz temblorosa<br>-Eh… Vanessa… tengo que decirte algo  
>Ella tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero respondió<br>-¿Qué pasa?

* * *

><p>Isabella, antes de que Phineas terminara la frase, lo besó. Fue un beso de apenas unos segundos, pero para Isa parecieron años. Lentamente se separó, y dijo…<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Vanessa se agachó para hablar con Ferb, él la besó, y rápidamente se alejó<br>-Vanessa, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, en "El paraíso de los planos"—Y cerró los ojos, con temor a lo que pueda decir la gótica… no pasó nada de lo que esperaba, lentamente abrió los ojos, y vio a Vanessa, estaba sonriendo  
>-Yo también te quiero—Y luego se besaron<p>

* * *

><p>-Phineas, me gustas desde el día en que te conocí, nunca te lo dije por miedo a que ya no quieras ser mi amigo, pero ahora que me dices esto, yo…<br>No pudo terminar, se había quedado sorprendida… MUY sorprendida, Phineas la besó. Lentamente cerró los ojos. Después de unos segundos, los dos se separaron, sonrientes, y entonces Phineas repitió lo que quería decir antes, pero que había sido interrumpido  
>-Isabella… te amo…<p>

Fin

* * *

><p>¿¡VEN!, es !... pero, tambien es la unica historia que termina en final feliz (en serio, todas las demas terminan que alguien muere, algun corazon roto, alguien derritiendoce, etc).<p>

Y en esta historia todos tiene 16 años (yes, Vanessa tambien)

PD: Phinbella y Ferbnessa power *da saltitos*

PDD: en ese momento estaba muy cursi (como ya notaron), asi que no me estaba preocupando de que la historia quedara bien redactada, asi que perdon por eso ^^;

PDDD: Proximamente... "Contra misisipiana" B-)


	4. Contra Misisipiana

Hola, perdon por no publicarlo antes, pero es que este _desconectado _es muy especal...

Pero eso lo voy a decir despues. Ahora, lo unico que tienen que saber es que, este _desconectado _esta ubicado en la segunda dimencion, XDDD, tengan es cuenta de que todavia no sabia absolutamente nada de la peli, solo sabia como eran Phineas y Ferb alt, asi que en ese momento yo tensaba que... bueno, que eran malos ^^;, ahora si, leaaaan:

* * *

><p><strong><em>Contra Misisipiana<em>**

…después de salir del laboratorio, se escondieron pensando en lo que pasó; el Phineas alterno los tenía apresados, pero justo llegó Isabella alterna, y se desencadenó una pelea entre ellos, no había que ser un genio para saber que se odiaban…  
>… se odiaban… se odiaban… eso resonaba en la mente de Isabella… desde que había visto una mezcla de odio y desprecio en la cara de Phineas alt., no podía sacarse de la cabeza una idea…<br>-espérenme un segundo—dijo, Phineas la miró medio preocupado  
>-Izzy, creo que no es una muy buena idea irse justo ahora<br>-voy a ir a caminar un rato, no te preocupes—eso ultimo lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo  
>-…Okey…<br>Y comenzó a caminar…

Unos minutos después, cuando vio que estaba completamente sola, se sentó en una roca que estaba ahí, y comenzó a recordar con tristeza algunos momentos del verano… todavía recordaba el día en que dieron la vuelta al mundo… sin notarlo una lágrima rodeo su mejilla…  
>Después de un rato de recuerdos, llegó hasta ese día… en esa hora… en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo<br>-espera un segundo… si Phineas alterno odia a la Isabella alterna, eso significa que, por la contra misisipiana, ¡Phineas me quiere!—eso último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero no sabía que justo en ese momento alguien estaba pensando justo lo mismo,  
>-¡¿Isabella gusta de mi?—Phineas estaba desconcertado, ¿cómo podía ser que su mejor amiga guste de él?, no tenia ningún sentido—Ella no puede gustar mí, es-es- es imposible que guste de mí—aunque lo negara, muy dentro suyo sabía que era verdad, sabía que ella gustaba de el… pero… ¿él gustaba de ella?... se quedó pensando en eso, recordando cada día de ese verano, cada momento que estuvo con ella, y sin querer, se acordó del día de la vuelta al mundo… ese día, en esa isla, se había sentido tan desesperado, después tan triste… y al final tan feliz, que abrazó a Isabella, de una manera que nunca lo iso…<p>

Después un rato de discusión mental, decidió ir a buscar a Izzy, sin poder reprimir su repentina felicidad. Cuando por fin pasó una de las rocas que había ahí, apareció Isabella… pero tenía algo… diferente  
>-Hola Phineas, ¿Qué pasa?<br>-Nada, eh, Izzi, una pregunta  
>-¿Qué pasa?—dijo con una sonrisa… tranquila… muy tranquila, quizás<br>-Vos… yo te…-no sabía como decirlo… así que tomó aire, y se tranquilizó… y en eso pudo notar algo… Isabella no tenía su moño habitual—Eh, ¿Qué paso con tu moño?  
>-Se me calló—dijo sonriendo…<br>- ¿y por qué no lo agarraste?—Phineas nunca hacia tantas preguntas, pero esto le parecía raro, y en especial porque ese moño era demasiado especial para ella… era el moño que le había dado él cuando se conocieron  
>-no quería—y dio un paso hacia el<br>Él la miro con el ceño fruncido, cuando se dio cuenta de otra cosa;  
>- ¿tu vestido no era rosa?<br>-Si…-y dio otro paso  
>-…espera un momento, vos tenias un vestido rosa y ahora es rojo, y lo más importante, vos nunca dejarías que el moño se pierda<br>-pero lo hice—dijo sonriendo, pero esta vez, sonreía malignamente  
>-lo hiciste porque no eres Isabella, ¡vos sos la Isabella alterna!<br>-¡por fin te diste cuenta, Phini!—y antes de que Phineas pudiera reaccionar, ella iso algo que lo dejo sin palabras...

Isabella, queriendo saber si eso era cierto o no, volvió a donde estaban, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, muy feliz, sabiendo de que había una posibilidad de que Phineas gustara de…  
>Se quedo helada al ver lo que vio… ahí estaba Phineas… pero estaba besando a la Isabella alterna…<br>Con el corazón roto se fue corriendo, ¿a dónde?, no le importaba, solo quería irse. En ese momento Phineas, saliendo de la sorpresa, empujó a la otra Isabella, para girarse hacia la Isabella normal  
>-¡Isabella, yo no…!—pero ya estaba lejos, lejos para escuchar, él hubiera querido ir corriendo para seguirla y explicarle todo, pero algo lo detuvo; la Isabella alterna le puso algo en la espalda, que en un segundo le dio un shock eléctrico que, aunque no lo haya desmayado, lo paralizó… y escuchó que ella dijo:<br>-Listo, ella ya no te quiere, te odia, ahora, si no hay problemas, te llevare ante mi jefe… creo que tiene un trabajo para ti  
>Phineas no dijo nada, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella tenía razón, ella lo odiaba y no iba a poder hacer nada… dejó su intento por moverse, y se dejó llevar…<p>

Fin…

…¿o no?

* * *

><p>*snif snif*, pobre Isa y Phini... :(... XD<p>

Primero que todo, se preguntaran, ¿por que el titulo es "Contra Misisipiana"?, y, ¿¡que ***** significa!, bueno, esto se remonta a un dia en que estaba viajando con mi mama en colectivo a la casa de mi tia (es un viaje largo), y estabamos hablando de la peli, y yo me imagine lo de "espera... si el Phineas alterno odia a la Isabela alterna, eso significa que, por la contra misisipiana, ¡Phineas me quiere :D!", y bueno, todo el viaje seguimos charlando de la conta misisipiana, pero eso no importa, XDDDDDDDDDD, lo que importa es que... no tengo ni idea de como se me ocurrio X,DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, pero quedo, y me gusto :B

*suspiro*, ahora, ¿por que lo publique hoy?... porque hoy voy a ver la peli...

por un lado estoy recontra emosionada, pero por el otro tengo ganas de llorar. Esta fue una de las mejores series que vi, y, bueno, todavia no puedo creer que se acabe...

Pero igual no importa, lo que importa es que Phineas y Ferb seguira estando presente en mi memoria, siempre, como una de las mejores series de dibujos animados de siempre, e igual voy a seguir leyendo los fanfictions, y voy a seguir escriviendo, porque me encanta esta serie, no importa si lo que se escriva talvez no se paresca a la serie, igual... *suspiro*, perdon, me emocione ^^;

El punto es que no importa que pasen muchos años, porque siempre, Phineas y Ferb, estaran en los corazones de todos los fans, habidos y por haber...

*snif snif*, poblico esto, porque en muy pocos minutos voy a la casa de un amigo para ver la pelicula, no se que valla a pasar en la proxima hora, pero se que voy a reir y llorar mucho.

Con amor, su amiga, compañera, y fan de PyF, Tania.


	5. Misión Gatitos

... Perdon por no haberlo publicado antes, pero despues de ese discurso (que no sirvo para nada) no queria ver mas esta pagina... Si, lo se , muy estupido.

Pero eso no importa!, Lo que importa es que este desconectado no se centra en "Phineas y Ferb", sino que se centra en "...PERRY...", y que esto fue producto de un sueño, un sueño muy loco, XDDDDDDDDDDD, recuerdo que habia una luz verde y - eso no importa, solo lean y van a ver :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misión<strong>** gatitos**_

La familia Flynn-Fletcher se fueron un día a la playa, pero esta vez dejaron a Perry en casa, el, sin nada que hacer, espero y espero, pero no recibió ninguna llamada de Monograma, asi que decidió pasear por la ciudad.  
>Aburrido y solo, caminando por la calle, el ornitorrinco fijó su vista en una tienda…una tienda de historietas, entró:<br>-Hola señor… ¿ornitorrinco?—El señor (en la placa decía que se llamaba "Ozwald") se extrañó, pero, tal vez porque trabajaba en una tienda de historietas, no le prestó mucha atención—Bueno, ornitorrinco, bienvenido al "mundo historieta"—y dijo susurrando—aquí entre nos, el nombre no me gusta, pero era el único que quedaba—y siguió—aquí hay historietas de todo tipo, ¿quiere algo en especial?  
>Perry le mostró su sombrero de agente secreto<br>-¿de agentes secretos?... bueno… no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que hay alguno—Después se subió a una escalera, busco un buen (un BUEEEN) rato, y encontró uno—Aquí tienes, es un poco viejo, pero sirve  
>Perry se sentó al costado de la tienda, mientras Ozwald seguía atendiendo a los clientes. Después de un rato, Perry cabeceaba, la historieta estaba aburrida, pero era lo único para hacer, así que siguió. Después de un rato, apoyo su cabeza en la hoja, era demasiado aburrido, cerró los ojos, pensar en algo era más divertido… pero un sonido lo alarmó, era el sonido del reloj, ¡Monograma lo estaba llamando!<br>- Agente P…estas en una tienda de historietas?  
>-wow, un video reloj—dijo Ozwald.<br>-Bueno, como iba diciendo, ¡La doctora Kittershton ha robado el elemento K! debes aliarte con—Monograma tardo en decir el nombre—Doofenshmirtz, y recuperarlo, es demasiado importante—Perry iba a hacer un saludo militar, pero Monograma recordó algo—Ah, cierto, alla te vas a encontrar con la agente T, ella te ayudara con algunas cosas… pero ten cuidado, porque ella es medio…como decirlo…bueno, lo veras cuando te la encuentres. Monograma fuera  
>Ahora si, saludo militar y se fue, dejando a Ozwald con la boca abierta<br>-Waw… eso… fue… ¡genial, cuando quieras volvé, por si queres alguna otra historieta!

Dubi dubi ba Dubi dubi ba ¡Perry!

Y cuando llegó, ahí estaba, Doof… con un periódico, Perry lo miro alzando la ceja, el, cuando se dio cuenta, dijo rápidamente:  
>-¡Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿tú no saludas cuando llegas?<br>-Crrrr  
>-Da igual, vamos, tenemos que traer esa cosa K, así yo podre volver a mi telenovela—Perry lo miró asombrado— ¡Digo!, planear algo malvaadoo—Perry trato de aguantar la risa, Doof se acerco y le susurro—Ignora lo último que dije.<br>El reloj sonó, y Monograma apareció  
>-Hola de nuevo agente P y… Doofenshmirtz, la misión es…-no pudo terminar, Doofenshmirtz lo interrumpió<br>-hay que entrar, bla bla bla, agarrar el coso eh irnos, todo en un tiempo limite, es eso, ¿o no?  
>-… bueno, es un poco mas complicado que eso, al parecer el elemento K esta protegido por ninjas, y esta dentro de una casa que tiene un laberinto (mas o menos), y, además, tienen que rescatar unos gatitos que Kitty…<br>-¿Kitty, señor?—dijo Carl  
>-No me interrumpas Carl, bueno, como decía, que la doctora Kittershton robó<br>-Crrrrr  
>Y cuando estaba por desconectar el reloj-video, Monograma dijo<br>-Ah, Agente P, te advierto, cuando estés allá, no se cuando, ni de que modo, la agente T va a aparecer, y ten en cuenta de que ella es… es medio…  
>-¡esta loca!—dijo Carl-…es linda, ¡pero esta loca!<br>-Exacto…bueno, recuérdalo. Monograma…  
>-¡Y Carl!<br>-…Fuera  
>Después de unos segundos de silencio, Doof dijo<br>-Que raros que son  
>Y Perry asintió con una ceja levantada<br>-Bueno, vamos—dijo Doof

Después, cuando entraron, vieron que había puertas por todos lados  
>-Okeey… por alla—le dijo Doof, el lo siguió, pero al abrir la puerta salió una ráfaga de fuego, rápidamente la cerro<br>-¡wow!, este lugar esta loco!  
>-¡Crrrr!<p>

Después de subir y bajar escaleras, aparecieron ninjas, y Doof saco un láser  
>-Traguen plasma, ninjas—les dijo, disparándoles, al terminar, Perry lo miro con una ceja levantada-¿Qué?, siempre quise decir eso<br>-Crrr  
>De la nada se escucho la voz de Kittershton<br>-Tic tac, tic tac, el tiempo avanza agente… y Doofenshmirtz ¬¬  
>-Oye!<br>-Si, como sea, el tiempo se esta acabando, ¿Qué van a hacer?, ¿el elemento K, o los gatitos?, ¿la K, o la G?  
>-¿y eso que tiene que ver?<br>-NADA!, muajajajajaajaja—y se dejo de escuchar  
>-… vuelvo a decir, esa mujer esta LOCA<br>-Cr  
>Pero se quedaron pensando en lo que dijo, así que decidieron separarse, Doof por el elemento K y Perry por los gatitos<br>Después de un rato, Perry llegó a una sala, donde, aparentemente, no estaba solo; ahí estaba una chica de rulos, que tenía una bufanda de piel verde, rápidamente ella frunció el seño, y saco un arma, Perry, rápidamente saco una mini-pistolita, pero la chica fue mas rápida, y disparo…  
>-Ah!—Perry giro la cabeza, atrás de el había un ninja que, si la chica no le hubiera disparado, lo hubiera matado<br>-¿estas bien?—le dijo, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Perry, sonrió, y dijo—Perdón, yo soy Tania, o mejor dicho, la agente T—y guiño el ojo-¿agente P, cierto?  
>-…Crrr<br>-Muy bien, ahora, los gatitos—y saco de debajo de la mesa, una caja, y cuando la abrió, había muchos gatitos bebes apilados  
>-Miaaw, miaaaw<br>-Tranquilos, aquí estoy—les dijo, acariciándolos, lo que produjo que ronroneen—aw, que lindos :3  
>-Tengan cuidado, los efectos del elemento K pueden ser muy peligrosos—dijeron, lo que produjo que Perry los mirara con cara de "WTF?"<br>-Okey—les respondió Tania, seria, lo que produjo que Perry se quedara con cara de "WTF?" aumentada (XD)  
>En ese momento llamo Monograma<br>-Agente P, ¿Cómo va la misión?  
>-Crrrrrrrrrr<br>-Y… ¿ya te encontraste con la agente T?  
>-…Crrr…<br>-Okey… bueno, siga con la misión  
>-Crrr!—e iso un saludo militar, después se giro hacia Tania, y se asombro lo que vio… estaba ella… acariciando a todos los gatitos en la pansa-¡Crrrr!<br>-jeje, perdón Perry, pero es que son tan linduus—dijo acariciando a uno en la cabeza  
>Ahora si, cuando se estaban yendo, Tania dijo<br>-Perry… cuando terminemos la misión…¿puedo quedarme con alguno de ellos?  
>Perry alzó una ceja, pero escucho<br>-Siiiiii!  
>-Owwww<p>

Cuando salieron de la habitación, apareció un ninja, Perry se preparó para pelear, pero justo en ese momento Tania se interpuso  
>-¿Crrrr?<br>-Debes terminar tu misión—y luego se giro hacia él, sonriendo—déjamelo a mi—dicho eso lo empujó hacia un montacargas, y rompió la soga  
>-¡CRRRRRRR!<br>-¡yo también te voy a extrañar!—y cuando estuvo sola, le dijo al ninja—que mala idea tuviste, amigo, jejeje

Desde el montacargas, se escucho un BOOOM, seguido por una risa loca.  
>Cuando por fin el montacargas tocó el fondo, Perry salió (muy mareado, XD), y vio que había una larga escalera<br>-¿crrrrrrr?  
>Y bajo…bajo…y cuando pensó que había terminado, siguió bajando. Cuando terminó, estaba cansado, pero igual entró… pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que, en vez de Kittershton, estuviera Doofenshmirtz, agarrando una bola verde medio fosforescente, que, cuando se dio vuelta, en su cara había una sonrisa maligna y loca, que Perry nunca había visto<br>-¿Sabes, Perry el ornitorrinco?, estuve pensando, y llegue a la conclusión de que, ahora que tengo el elemento K, podría hacer todo lo que siempre quise hacer, y lo mejor de todo, tu no podrás detenerme—y empezó a reirse como nunca lo había hecho, una risa retorcida, loca, y maligna, que a Perry le dio miedo  
>-¡Crrrrrrr!<br>-Oh, claro que si puedo, es más, lo estoy haciendo!  
>Perry sintio algo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado al piso<br>-¿Crrrrrr!  
>De la nada, salieron dos cadenas mas, y le encadenaron los brasos<br>-Bueno, al final termine ganando yo, ¿Qué ironia, no?, muajajajajaajajajaj  
>Su risa se volvia cada vez mas insoportable, y el espacio se volvio mas pesado, es mas, a Perry le daba la sensación de que se estaba derritiendo… no, que se le estaban saliendo los colores<br>-¡¿CRRRRRRRRR?  
>Verdaderamente, los colores de todo se estaban escapando, hasta su color verde azulado se estaba convirtiendo en blanco, también Doofenshmirtz estaba perdiendo el color, aunque al parecer no se dava cuenta, porque seguia riéndose,<br>Riéndose,  
>Riéndose,<br>Una risa insoportable, que hiso que Perry se tapara los oídos, ¿no estaba atado?, lo estaba, pero al parecer atravesó las cadenas, si, si las atravesó, pero no normalmente, ¡se estaba derritiendo!, todo el lugar se estaba derritiendo, menos Doof, pero en ese momento el lo miro fijamente, abrió la boca para decir algo… y ahí se despertó  
>-Eh, ornitorrinco<br>-… ¿crrr?  
>-Te dormiste arriba de la historieta, justo cuando el prota descubre que todo eso fue un sueño… que aburrido, ¿o no?<br>-Crrr—dijo asintiendo  
>-Bueno, ya vamos a cerrar, ¿nos vemos otro dia?<br>-…Crrr—dijo, otra vez, asintiendo  
>-Perfecto—y cuando Perry se estaba yendo, dijo rápidamente—Ornitorrinco!—Perry se giro-¿Cómo te llamas?<br>-…-y agarro un lápiz, y escribió  
>-<em>ornitorrinco, Perry el ornitorrinco<em>  
>Y se fue, pensando<br>-_nunca mas voy a leer historietas de ciencia ficción_

Fin…

En la tienda  
>-Je, me agrada…-y después se giró—Ya se fue<br>Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, estaba una chica con una bufanda de piel verde, estaba sonriendo, rápidamente abrió los ojos y dijo  
>-Perfecto—dicho eso se comenzó a reír en voz baja<p>

…¿o no?

* * *

><p>*risa maligna*, Ozwald pertenece a Fan-boy y Chum-Chum (un programa que no me gusta, pero como en mi sueño aparecio asi, lo puse asi ^^). Y tengo que declarar algo... en realidad el final no era como era en mi sueño... en mi sueño Perry se desintagraba su carne y quedaban sus huesos y el fondo blanco y negro, pero me parecio demasiado... morboso. Pero ademas de eso, lo de despues de "fin..." se me ocurrio al escrivir eso, en mi sueño no aparecio asi, XDDDDDDD<p>

Y creanme que no tengo ni la menor idea de que fue eso, XDDDDDDDD, no tengo poder sobre los sueños, XDDDDDD... por ahora :3

Un saludo gigante a todas las personas que leen las delirantes historias que escribo, que favoritea, que comenta y que hace que después de un largo dia de escuela, al leer mis mails se me ilumine la cara al saber que les gusta *abrazo*

PD: Lamentablemente, este es el ante ultimo One-shott/desconectado :(, por lo menos hasta que escriva otro, pero por ahora toda mi inspiracion trato de ponerla en terminar el 6to cap de Triangulos (ya voy por la parte final, gente!), pero igual. El proximo domingo publico el siguiente desconectado:

**_Su secreto_**

En su librería mas cercana :3


	6. Su secreto

Ahora chi, lamentablemente, este es el ultimo desconectado. O por lo menos hasta que escriba otro, XDD

Este es especial... es... diferente. No es tecnicamente de "Phineas y Ferb", solo contiene un personaje que... no puedo decir quien es :3

Y una cosa mas... es... un tanto sangriento... ¡no TANTO!, pero un poco... AHORA SI:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Su secreto<strong>_

…Y siguió caminando, de todos modos, ¿Qué podía perder? Estaba en medio de la nada, en un barrio desconocido, en una ciudad desconocida, y se había separado de sus amigos.  
>Escuchó algo. Rápidamente se giró. Nada. Estaba completamente sola en esa calle… Era una bonita calle, en la vereda había muchos árboles en fila. Arboles altos.<br>Aunque también, dado a que estaba todo nublado, y que los pocos árboles que tenían hojas (era otoño) tapaban los escasos rayos de sol, estaba casi todo oscuro. Eso también era muy lindo, pero la ponía un poco nerviosa.  
>-¿chicos, están ahí?<br>Nueva ola de silencio. Se dio cuenta de algo, era la única persona en esa calle. Al parecer todas las personas que tenían balcones se encerraron en sus casas, porque ni una ventana estaba abierta.  
>Sintió un escalofrío. ¿En qué momento había empezado a soplar viento? Las hojas anaranjadas volaban en círculos pequeños al ras de la corriente de aire. Podría ser un espectáculo bonito, de no ser porque todo se había vuelto frio. Muy frio.<br>Ella miró en cielo. Parecía que había nubes de tormenta. ¿Nubes de tormenta?, eso no tenía sentido, el pronóstico decía que iba a estar despejado todo el día.  
>Tuvo un flashback. Cuando sus padres murieron, ella tenía 2 años, pero lo recordaba bien, a pesar de eso.<br>Al contrario de lo que pensaban sus amigos, ellos no habían muerto así nada más. Los habían asesinado.  
>Sintió frio.<br>Recordaba como esos guardias habían entrado a su casa. Como lucharon para protegerla. Como la sangre salpicó el lugar donde ella se suponía estaba durmiendo. Como… como fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de morir… "Lo…lo que te digan ellos… recuerda… que todo lo que hicimos… fue para protegerte…Te amamos."… Y lo que dijo el guardia antes de marcharse… "Descansa ahora pequeña. En unos años volveremos. Estate preparada"…  
>¿Por qué estaba recordando eso?<br>Sintió otro escalofrío. Más potente.  
>Nunca más volvieron. ¿Por qué?<br>El viento que se arremolinaba con las hojas se estaba achicando.  
>¿Preparada para QUE?<br>Sintió frio, mucho frio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Las hojas ahora parecían un torbellino. Se acercaba a ella. Quiso correr, pero no podía, estaba paralizada. Sin darse cuenta entró al torbellino.  
>Estaba HELADO. Cada vez que respiraba (y lo hacia rápidamente) salía vapor de su boca. ¿Qué ESTABA PASANDO?<br>Se quedó quieta. Las lágrimas brotaban de las comisuras de sus ojos por alguna razón… Ya había sentido esa sensación. Cuando los guardias entraron a su casa. Esos guardias no eran normales, no se les veía la cara, solo se veía oscuridad.  
>Tuvo otro flashback. Era su padre pero… se veía más joven. Tenía una espada y… se lo veía triste. Espera, la espada tiene algo… ¿eso… eso es sangre? Mira más atrás y ve a cientos de guardias muertos.<br>-Papa…  
>Otro flashback. Estaba su madre escapando… pero… estaba gordita… no, ¿estaba embarazada?, ¿Cómo podía ver eso?, ella no tendría que saber eso.<br>El torbellino se hizo más fuerte. Una hoja rozó su cara, y con sorpresa vio que una gota de sangre cayó por su mejilla. Lentamente se giró hacia arriba (lo cual era difícil porque casi no se podía mover del frio) y vio que el cielo se había vuelto rojizo.  
>Otro flashback. Su padre frente a los sabios del pueblo. "Usted sabe que es muy peligroso que ella nazca. Tenemos que sacrificarla." "No puedo permitir que le hagan eso" "Entonces no me queda más remedio que matarte, y después matar a la chica" Aparecen guardias y… su padre saca una espada, y los… mata a todos.<br>Ella se sostiene la cabeza con las manos y cierra los ojos. Siente que se eleva. Ahora está en mitad del torbellino. Las hojas ya no son anaranjadas, ahora adoptaron un tono verdoso, azulado y rojizo.  
>Más flashbacks de ese estilo se metieron en su cabeza, todos al mismo tiempo. Algunos eran más terribles que otros, pero todos eran básicamente de lo mismo, personas que dicen que tienen que matar a "ella", sus padres se interponen, y esas personas acaban muertas o gravemente heridas.<br>Unas lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre y aumentaron el dolor. Gritó… pero no escuchó nada. Todo el ruido que había hasta ese momento desapareció, y se escuchó una voz profunda que decía  
>-Tienes que pagar por lo que tus padres hicieron.<br>Ella miró a todos lados, pero no podía ver nada más que hojas.  
>-¿¡que hicieron!<br>-¿todavía no lo sabes?  
>-¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber?<br>-…Tu padre era heredero de una fuerza mayor, una fuerza destructiva. A pesar de ello decidió tenerte a ti. Quisimos sacrificarte, pero él se negó, y mató a todas esas personas por ello. Ahora que tus padres murieron, tu eres la única heredera del poder, por eso debemos matarte.  
>El ruido volvió a escucharse, ahora mucho más fuerte, lastimando sus oídos. Los flashbacks también se arremolinaban en su cabeza, cada uno más atroz que el anterior…<br>De repente, sin que ninguno se lo esperara, una rama la golpea fuerte, sacándola del torbellino. Ella estaba débil, muy débil, lo último que vio antes de impactar contra el suelo eran unas ramas que hacían como un escudo alrededor de ella, eso fue lo último que vio antes de desmayarse por completo.

Cuando se despertó ya las hojas habían vuelto a su color normal, en el piso. El cielo ya se había despejado un poco, y los arboles seguían como antes, quietos en su lugar. Se preguntó si todo eso había sido un sueño, y una voz suave como un suspiro respondió  
>-No lo fue…<br>-¿y entonces qué pasó?—Le preguntó a la nada  
>-Simplemente, pospusimos el encuentro…<br>-¿Qué encuentro?—Ninguna respuesta- ¿¡de que encuentro hablan!  
>-Espera, y lo veras…<br>Y no dijo nada más.  
>Se quedó en silencio, en el piso… Lamentablemente, ella ya sabía todo eso. Los sacrificios, la maldición, los asesinatos que cometieron sus padres, todo. Pero simplemente dejó de lado esa parte de su vida… nunca pensó que iba a ir a buscarla…<br>De repente escuchó las voces de sus amigos  
>-¡Sami! ¿Dónde estás?<br>Ella suspiró, ¿Cuándo iba a poder decirles la verdad?, eran sus únicos amigos, no quería perderlos como al resto  
>-¡Samanta!<br>Lentamente se paró, fingió una sonrisa, y fue corriendo  
>-¡Aquí estoy chicos!<br>Odiaba no poder decirles. Ellos le confiaban todo y ella escondía lo más importante.  
>¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era su maldición.<br>Era su secreto.

_**Fin...?**_

* * *

><p>pam pam PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!, bueno, si se preguntan ¿quien diablos es Samanta?, bueno, es uno de mis OC (vease el fic "Triangulos"), pero no se preocupen (los que leen el fic), no va a pasar esto, es que simplemente necesitaba a alguien, y ella era perfecta para la historia XD<p>

(Y para que quede claro... Sami es del Triangulo de las bermudas...)

Espero que les allan gustado los one-shots/desconectados, a mi me gusto mucho escrivirlos ^3^, Hasta la proxima!

PD: Un anuncio para los que leer Triangulos... seguramente hoy o mañana... o pasado (dado al hecho de que son las 2:43 de la mañana, XDD) publico el SEXTO capitulo del fic :3, toy muy feliz... en realidad, lo haria ahora, pero necesito saber BIEN una cosa, y ahi lo publico ^3^

PDD: jejeje... me gustan los finales inconclusos XDDD


	7. La casa de los espejos

... XD, si, como que no paso mucho tiempo desde que dije que era el ultimo, pero bue...

Les advierto algo, este desconectado es diferente en varios sentidos, es similar a Algo..., pero... no se, mas... XD, no se como descrivirlo en serio, XDDDD... bueno, lo voy a poner como lo puse en DA "contiene violencia y material ideologicamente sensible" (nos e que significa, pero los sensibles, no lo lean), ademas... ah, me olvidaba de lo mas importante! *faceplam*, este one-shot es para Halloween :D (que ya paso, pero no importa ¬¬), asi que trate de que diera miedo... ustedes decidiran ^^, ahora chi, lean:

* * *

><p>La casa de los espejos<p>

El carnaval es un sitio divertido, ¿no?  
>Ese día en especial, ella me había invitado a ir. También quería llevar a mi hermano, pero lamentablemente no tenia mas entradas.<br>Aunque era un poco extraño ir al carnaval justo en día anterior a Halloween cuando podríamos haber hecho alguna cosa en nuestro jardín, pero bueno. La decoración era toda naranja y negra, con gotas de sangre falsa manchando las tiendas, y algunos gatos negros correteando por ahí… ¿Cómo estará Perry, a todo esto?  
>-Phineas, ¿quieres ir a la casa de espejos?<br>La casa de espejos, je, recuerdo que cuando era chico me daba miedo entrar ahí  
>-Si, ¿Por qué no?<br>Y comenzamos a caminar otra vez. Pero justo en la entrada Isabella paró, dijo que iba a buscar algo para comer, y se fue corriendo.  
>-...La casa de los espejos...<br>Era tal y como la recuerdo. En la entrada había un dibujo extraño de un payaso que al reflejarse en el espejo era igual pero en blanco y negro y con una sonrisa maligna…Interesante forma de ver las cosas  
>-<em>Phineas<br>_Rápidamente me giré. ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? Isabella no estaba por ningún lado  
>-<em>Phineas<br>_Me quedé quieto y lentamente me giré. La supuesta voz venia de adentro de la casa de espejos. Me gire hacia las personas que pasaban. Al parecer no escuchaban nada. Sabía que tenía una imaginación grande, ¿pero para imaginar voces misteriosas?, eso es extraño.  
>Lentamente di un paso. Era una voz misteriosa que me estaba llamando… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Di otro paso. ¿Pero qué pasa con Isabella? Me quede quieto, pero apareció otra vez esa voz misteriosa<br>-_Phineas...ella estará bien...  
><em>…Ella estará bien, tiene razón. Seguí caminando hacia la casa de espejos, hasta que entré, y las sombras se cerraron detrás de mí.

* * *

><p>Una luz se prendió. El ambiente parecía mucho más chico… y extrañamente estaban todos los espejos alrededor mío en forma hexagonal sin… salida…<p>

-_Phineas...__**Caíste.**__..  
><em>La luz se apagó de repente y tuve un escalofrió. ¿Qué quería decir eso?... ¿Por qué había entrado ahí, en primer lugar?  
>-<em>Porque no podías evitarlo, Phini<br>_La voz venia de la oscuridad (lo cual era bastante obvio teniendo en cuenta de que todo estaba a oscuras) y... espera un momento, ¿Cómo supo lo que estaba pensando?  
><em>-¿en serio quieres saber?, pensé que ya lo sabias<em>  
>¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?<br>_-...Tu eres el genio_—Y se empezó a reír, haciendo eco en-no-se-donde, pero después se calló por unos segundos, y dijo—_Te dejo unos...20 segundos para que corras  
><em>-¿Correr por donde?  
>De repente se encendió la luz, dejándome ciego por unos momentos. Cuando pude ver mejor, había cuatro pasillos largos llenos de espejos... ¿Cómo…?<br>-_No te preocupes por eso... mejor preocúpate por tu vida…que ya pasaron 10 segundos_  
>Sentí otro escalofrío, y, sin poder hacer nada más, empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude.<br>El ambiente se había vuelto pesado, las luces eran de un color amarillo pálido, y extrañamente sentí que eso ya lo había vivido  
>-<em>Por fin lo estas entendiendo...<br>_Y entonces… algo me golpeó la cabeza y me desmaye.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté, estaba rodeado de espejos otra vez, la voz misteriosa dijo<p>

-_Entonces, ¿ya entendiste?  
><em>-¿Qué tengo que entender?  
>-<em>...*suspiro*, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé...<em>  
>Y ahí fue cuando lo sentí, una cosa afilada atravesando mi cuerpo, mire para abajo, y no vi absolutamente nada.<br>_-¿sorprendido?_  
>Lentamente me giré hacia uno de los espejos, y con sorpresa vi que estaba siendo atravesado con una espada… en el ESPEJO<br>-... ¿C-como…?  
>Me sacó la espada, y sentí que se me iba la respiración<br>_-¡Jajajajaja!_  
>-… ¿Q-quien eres?<br>-_Ay, ¡por favor!, te atravieso una espada a través de un espejo y lo único que preguntas es ¿Quién eres? Me decepcionas Phini  
><em>De repente todo se volvió helado, y otra espada atravesándome, pero esta vez era diferente… me gire hacia el espejo, y esta vez vi una forma oscura aferrada a la espada. Repetí  
>-¿Quién...Quien eres?<br>La figura sonrió, y las sombras que lo protegían me atacaron. Cuando me las pude sacar de encima, vi con terror que la persona que tenia la espada… era yo  
><em>-¿desconcertado?, déjame explicarte<em>  
>Me sacó la espada, pero rápidamente clavo los pies del Phineas del espejo al suelo. Quise gritar, pero mi garganta estaba demasiado seca<br>-_Jeje... No te recomendaría eso. Bueno, obviamente te preguntaras, quién soy yo, ¿verdad? bueno... Primero deberías saber... que nunca tienes que estar completamente solo en la casa de los espejos_—Su mueca cambió a una de resentimiento—_O tu contraparte del espejo podría tomar tu lugar...  
><em>Abrí los ojos grande  
>-¿¡quieres tomar mi lugar!<br>Él sonrió y miró al piso (… o abajo, teniendo en cuenta de que era un espejo…)  
><em>-...No, no quiero…En realidad, la cosa es un poco más complicada que eso…-<em>Y miró al techo_-...Hace unos cuantos años, yo y mi padre fuimos al carnaval, a la casa de los espejos. Ahí, como era muy chico, me perdí, y entonces mi reflejo comenzó a hablar, diciendo que si entraba ahí, podría volver con mi papá…-_-Se rió con amargura—_Cuando entré, él inmediatamente salió, me dio las gracias, y se fue corriendo...-_Entonces se giró hacia mí con una expresión psicópata—_No... no quiero tomar tu lugar. Yo quiero que TÚ me devuelvas MI vida  
><em>Me quedé estático... eso... eso quería decir que yo…  
>-<em>Si Phineas, tu eres mi reflejo, pero al parecer no te gustaba serlo, así que tomaste mi lugar, me suplantaste<br>_-NO, yo nunca haría eso  
><em>-¡PUES LO HICISTE! Y es por eso que ahora no solo te devolveré al infierno en que estabas, sino que te hare sufrir. ¿Sabes lo que es verte todos los días sin poder hacer absolutamente nada?... bueno, ahora es tu turno.<br>_Yo todavía no podía entender cómo podía ser que YO sea el reflejo…Eso significa que mi vida... no era...  
>No pude seguir pensando, porque el otro Phineas sacó los clavos de los pies del…Phineas del espejo… Quise gritar, otra vez, pero él fue más rápido y me tapó la boca. Y comenzó a clavarme cosas, que aunque me dolieran, no me dejaban ni una pequeña cicatriz. Clavármelas y sacármelas, sacármelas y clavármelas en otro lado, así por un buen rato. Yo ya estaba exhausto, física y mentalmente, pero todavía me quedaba un poco de fuerza como para hacer lo que hice. Cuando él volvió a sacarme el cuchillo, antes de que me lo vuelva a clavar, yo me gire hacia el espejo y rápidamente le pegue un puñetazo en la cara (porque, al parecer, la única manera de herirlo, es atreves del espejo). Me dolió un poco, pero eso no importaba, lo importante es que, en esos instantes en que estaba distraído, me eche a correr por los pasillos.<p>

* * *

><p>En ese momento, mientras corría, pensaba... Yo no era el verdadero Phineas... Yo... era solo un reflejo de ese monstruo (que tenia espadas sacadas de no-se-donde)…Eso significaba que todo lo que paso hasta ahora… yo no…<p>

De repente recibí otro golpe que me derribó. Al lado mío había otro espejo, donde estaba mi reflejo y el otro Phineas, tenía un poco de sangre en la cara, pero aun así sonreía, maniáticamente  
>-<em>Al parecer sigues siendo el maldito desgraciado que eras cuando nos conocimos<br>_-¡No soy un maldito desgraciado!  
>-<em>Oh, perdón, ¿escuche mal?, creo que la persona que me engañó para tomar mi lugar dijo que no era un maldito desgraciado<em>  
>-No seas sarcástico ¬¬<br>Él sonrió un poquito más, y dijo  
>-<em>Al parecer eres bastante fuerte... voy a tener que usar algo más contundente…<em>-De un momento a otro, las sombras lo envolvieron otra vez, y rápidamente entró a mi cabeza, produciéndome un dolor parecido al de después de comer mucho helado.  
>Vi un montón de cosas. Candace en bicicleta, Ferb comiendo cereal, mi papá… muriendo… Isabella llorando (¿Isabella llorando?), y sentí otra vez ese dolor. Estaba saliendo.<br>Sonrió con satisfacción de una manera maligna (¿así me veía cuando hicimos la casa embrujada?), y dijo:  
>-<em>Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí...la adorable Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, es una linda chica, ¿verdad?<br>_Yo lo mire con una ceja levantada, ¿a qué se refería con eso?  
>-<em>Al parecer, es mi mejor amiga, ¿cierto?<br>_Fruncí el ceño, y no sé porqué, dije  
>-Ella es MI mejor amiga<br>Él sonrió  
><em>-¿Acaso te provoqué celos, pequeño Phini?<br>_-… ¿eh?  
>Él se echo a reír no sé porque razón<br>_-*suspiro*, es mucho más gracioso escucharlo en persona que en el espejo.  
><em>-¿Qué cosa?  
>Él se me quedó mirando, hasta que de la nada, escuche algo que me heló la sangre… Un grito desgarrador... de Isabella. Rápidamente lo miré. Él dijo<br>-_30 segundos_  
>Yo empecé a correr por los pasillos, siguiendo los gritos desgarradores de mi mejor amiga. Y, de paso, pensando ¿Por qué había dicho eso?... y ¿Por qué yo había reaccionado así cuando él dijo "es mi mejor amiga"?... ¿será que…?<br>-_20 segundos_  
>No tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, apresure el paso…<p>

* * *

><p>Una lágrima cayó de mi ojo. Llegue muy tarde, Isabella estaba muerta, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Me arrodille frente a ella, temblando.<p>

-¿I...Isabella...?  
>Al no escuchar respuesta, suavemente la abrasé, llorando. ¿Cómo podía ser que esté muerta? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?, la mire otra vez… no parecía ella…<br>-_Jajajajaja, caíste pequeño Phini_  
>Yo lo miré desconcertado ¿Qué quería decir con eso?<br>-_mírala otra vez_  
>Yo la mire otra vez, sacándome primero las lagrimas en los ojos y... no había nadie. Isabella desapareció. Yo lo miré entre desconcertado y molesto<br>-_Tu "amiguita" no murió, fue un espejismo (Ironía ¿no?), pero, si quieres...-_Y sonrió como psicópata asesino_-...puedes ver como se murió  
><em>Sentí otra vez los pies clavados en el suelo (pero esta vez sin clavos). De repente apareció Isabella, caminando por el pasillo, pero atrás apareció una sombra. Quise decirle que se girara, o que esquivara lo que le estaba por clavar, pero fue muy tarde. La sombra le clavó la espada en el corazón (pero por atrás) y ella cayó al piso sin poder respirar ni moverse…pero entonces la sombra se paró delante de ella… y era el Phineas del espejo.  
>-…P…Phineas…t…te odio…<br>Y ahí murió. Miré la escena y sentí miedo. Miedo de mi mismo, y miedo a lo que acababa de pasar  
>-<em>Aah, así que ahora si estas sufriendo ¿verdad?<br>_Miré el piso, y lentamente asentí, pensando que tal vez iba a detener esa horrible escena… Que tonto fui  
>-<em>PERFECTO<br>_De repente Isabella desapareció, y volvió a repetirse la escena completa, una y otra y otra vez. Veía como la mataban, como ella creía que YO era el asesino, veía el odio en sus ojos sin vida.  
>-Para…<br>_-¿Qué dijiste?—_Preguntó con una sonrisa  
>-Dije... que pares...<br>-_Oh, lo siento mucho Phini, pero esa no es una opción…  
><em>-¡TE DIJE QUE PARES!—Sin poder contenerme, me lancé hacia él, con el puño cerrado. Al parecer él se sorprendió con eso, porque no tuvo tiempo para defenderse.  
>Le pegue otro puñetazo, y otro, y otro, mientras mis lagrimas caían, pero a él parecía no importarle, porque no dejaba de sonreír<br>-¿¡POR QUE SIGUES SONRIENDO!  
>Él simplemente me miró, y después miró el espejo, yo también lo miré y... me asuste. Estaba yo, mi ropa y manos manchadas de sangre. El otro Phineas no se reflejaba (obviamente, por ser el reflejo mío, no posee un reflejo propio), pero aun así podía ver su sonrisa de satisfacción.<br>Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, él me pego un puñetazo a mí.  
>-<em>Eso es lo hubieras sido de no ser porque te escapaste de ahí Phineas. De no ser por tu cobardía, hubieras sido un monstruo peor que yo<br>_-…Yo...yo no soy un monstruo…-dije medio asustado  
>-<em>Oh, sí lo eres, solo que esa partecita está muy escondida en un lugar oscuro de tu mente... Pero, hoy la hice salir<em>—Y volvió a sonreír, pero después me miró con odio—_Ahora, voy a terminar con todo esto, y recuperar mi vida.  
><em>Primero no entendí que quería decir con eso, pero rápidamente vi que el saltó dentro del espejo, y con una mano, me jaló. Trate de escapar, pero él era más fuerte. Hasta que... hice algo que me sorprendió hasta a mí mismo. Agarre la espada del piso, y se la clavé al Phineas del espejo.  
>Lo siguiente pasó lentamente. Él gritó, me soltó, yo empecé a correr, ya no veía la sombra que me seguía, pero igual escuche sus últimas palabras<br>_-...No creas que me voy a olvidar de ti, Phini, todavía sigues siendo lo que eres. Tú eres mi reflejo, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Mándale mis saludos a tu **querida** Isabella de mi parte, y trata de no herirla la próxima vez... Asegúrate de no enojarte demasiado, ya sabes lo que podría pasar...—_Y risas.  
>Cuando salí de ese lugar infernal, mi ropa estaba completamente normal, sin sangre ni nada. Y vi que Isabella se acercaba con unos algodones de azúcar, ¿Cuánto tiempo pase ahí dentro?<br>-Bueno, ¿entramos?—Me dijo ella, con su sonrisa habitual.  
>Yo me giré hacia la casa de los espejos, con esa pintura de los payasos, y sentí un escalofrío. Rápidamente me acerque a ella y la abrasé. Cuando la solté, le dije<br>-Em… ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar?, total, el carnaval es un sitio divertido, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Se los dije T.T Este one-shot lo hice en tres dias. Entre la 1 y las 4 de la mañana, ¿por que?, porque en ese momento del dia (tecnicamente, noche) es cuando tengo mas inspiracion (es por eso que generalmente los viernes termino un cap, porque me puedo dormir tarde y escrivo mas XD)... aunque hay una desventaja, siendo la 13 de la mañana, el sueño (y cansiones de Vocaloid (...de las cuasl me obsesione) de Halloween/tetricas) hacen que algunas veces... bueno... empieze a escrivir cosas morbosas sin sentido ^^u, despues a eso lo modifico un poco, pero eso es otro tema.

La cosa del espejo es un poquito complicada, verán, el verdadero Phineas (digamosle así) estaba con su padre en el carnaval, fue a la casa de los espejos, ahí se perdió, y entonces, Phini (el que conocemos y amamos) aprovechó eso, y lo engañó para si irse del mundo de los espejos (que... es un... lugar bastante feo... todavía no se muy bien porque, pero lo es). ¿por que Phini no se acuerda de que el es el del espejo?, porque quería olvidar esa parte de su vida y su cerebro la tapó (... técnicamente eso es posible, pero eso es otro tema XD). Y lamentablemente el otro Phineas tiene razon... si Phini se hubiera quedado ahi... ni yo se como podria haber acabado o_o

...

...

Bien, ahora si me quede sin one-shots, lamentablemente ¬¬, asi que van a esperar un poquito mas ^^u Los quiero mucho *abrazo*, y una cosa... tal vez el proximo one-shot tambien sea de terror ^^u, es que tengo muchas ideas en la mente...y varias son de terror XDDD.

Pero bue, voy a ver, XD. Ahora, la moraleja de la historia: recuerden... nunca ir a la casa de los espejos solo, nunca se sabe lo que podria pasar o... quien sera el verdadero tu...*risa maligna* (?)

Los quiero mucho :3

_PD: ¿alguien notó que comienza y termina igual?, punto al que lo note_


End file.
